


Sneaking Away from the Royal Ball with the Princess

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and each [action] is recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/m1adns/f4m_script_offer_sneaking_away_from_the_royal/Have a great day <33
Kudos: 7





	Sneaking Away from the Royal Ball with the Princess

**[F4M] [Script Offer] Sneaking Away from the Royal Ball with the Princess [Seduction] [Fingering] [Under the Table] [Some Public Play] [Hold the Moan] [Kissing] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Doggy] [Pinning her down] [Creampie] [Rough Sex] [Mutual Orgasm]**

**Performer’s Summary:** _You, a Princess, are hosting a castle ball with the Royal Family. After a dance, you bump into a Knight in Shining Armor. You invite him to the Royal Table, and decide to have some fun with him. Sure enough, the two of you hit it off in the best way possible._

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *******

**Sfx used: Footsteps, door opening/closing, sheets rustling**

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**   
**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**   
**\---------------------------------------**   
**SCRIPT STARTS HERE:**

[You bump into the listener]

Oh! My apologies, sir. I didn’t mean to run into you like that.

Please forgive me. My legs are a bit tired after those last few dances, and I think I’ve exhausted my sense of balance.

Don’t tell me you were about to ask me to dance too?

I don’t think I’ll be able to dance right now, but maybe I can compensate by inviting you to the Royal Table? We can share a couple drinks. That way I’ll be refreshed, and you’ll be able to spend time with me without having to deal with my two left feet.

Perfect. Follow me. We can take a seat at the end, away from The Queen. I love my mother, but I wouldn’t want her to interrupt us. [Giggle]

So, Sir, where are you from?

(Impressed) Oh that’s lovely! I’ve never been there myself, but I’ve heard incredible stories. A few rumors, too.

Is it true that your Knights are strong enough to fight off dragons?

*You’re* a Knight? (Jokingly) Oh, well I guess the rumors were false.

I’m joking, I’m joking. What, can a Princess not have a sense of humor? [Giggle]

Oh, please. Don’t call me “Your Highness.” I’ve had enough of the formalities tonight. Let’s just be upfront and genuine with each other. No acts.

Well, if you’re truly willing to drop all pretenses and be bluntly truthful to each other, I have something to say.

(Coy) I’ve had my eye on you since you entered the ballroom. And I’d like to spend some time with you doing something a bit more intimate than dancing.

Oh, don’t worry yourself about my chastity. I know it is Royal Tradition to remain pure until marriage; however, a lady of my disposition has ways to get away with promiscuity scot-free.

I’m certain of it.

[Play scoff] You can’t just ask questions like that Sir. The answers you seek are awfully private.

You’re dreadfully curious, aren’t you?

Alright, but keep this between us: (Whispering) My mother—Her Majesty herself—was rather promiscuous when she was my age. As such, I have her whole-hearted approval to be as unrestrained as she was.

What must I do to convince you to spend the night with me?

Must I show you how turned on I am? Because if so, I’m willing.

Here, give me your hand. And angle yourself at this side of the table. No one must see.

Feel me, under my dress.

Don’t worry, nobody is taking notice. Just put your hand right here.

[A moan as he starts to feel you]

Feel how wet I am? The way I’m soaking through my undergarments?

That’s what you do to me.

[He starts rubbing you, and you start moaning a bit more]

(Between moans) Oh, I see you’ve taken a liking to me, Sir Knight. Your fingers are moving without my guidance.

Keep going. Please.

[He continues fingering you, and then . . . ]

[A sudden, sharp moan] Fuck. I see you’ve found my, um . ..

Yes. That.

[You continue moaning for a bit]

(Whispering) Okay, okay, wait. Slow down.

Don’t get me wrong. I love the way that you touch me. It’s just that I do not want to draw attention. An entire crowd of party-goers stand in front of us. Not to mention that all of the Kingdom’s rulers are seated meters away.

Y-you don’t care? My goodness, Sir Knight, where did you learn chivalry from? A brothel?

No, I don’t mind. I like a man who’s a bit scandalous.

[A few more moans as he continues fingering you]

Fuck, you feel amazing.

Okay, okay. I can’t take it anymore. I need more than just your fingers inside me. I need you. All of you.

Come with me. To my chambers. It’s not far, but do make haste. I’m burning for you.

[Sfx: Footsteps]

[Sfx: Door opens and closes]

Perfect. Now where were we?

Oh right, your hand was on my . . .

[A moan as you put his hand back under your dress]

Take off your clothes. There’s no need for decency in private.

Here, why don’t I show you just how indecent I can be?

[You kiss him]

Mmm, your lips taste so sweet.

I wonder if the rest of you is just as delicious.

Lay on the bed. I want to find out.

We’ll start at your neck. [Kisses]

And your chest. [Kisses]

Your stomach. [Kisses]

So far, so good [giggle].

Oh, and what do we have here? Something nice and warm and hard for me?

(Coy) Surely this cannot taste as delectable as the rest of you.

Shall I put it to the test?

Well if you insist.

[You start sucking his cock]

Mmm, you’re so sweet.

And I can feel you getting harder in my mouth.

[The blowjob sounds get wetter and sloppier]

Your cock tastes amazing.

[You continue sucking, increasing the intensity]

I need you all the way down my throat. As deep as possible please.

You can grab my hair if you like.

It’s as I said, I love feeling your hands on me.

[You begin deepthroating]

I can feel your precum sliding down my throat.

[You continue deepthroating, gagging a bit as well]

I love your moans. I love knowing that I can do this to you---that I can make you squirm.

It gets my pussy so hot.

[You continue deepthroating as long as you wish. And then . . . ]

Fuck. I need you inside me. Show me how strong a Knight truly is.

Take me any way you wish and make me yours.

Yes, even from behind.

(Softly) I’ll let you in on a little secret: On-fours is my favorite.

Now, grab my hips and---[a moan as he enters you]

[He starts slowly at first]

Fuck, just like that. Just like that.

Pull my hair again.

[You pick up the pace]

You’re a Knight, not a Prince. I know you can go harder than that. Use your strength.

[You’re going even harder now]

Yes! Like that! Exactly like that. Right there. Please.

[You continue, moaning louder now]

I don’t want to be able to walk later. Go as hard and as rough as you can.

[He starts grabbing your hips, going deeper]

Fuck, you’re so deep. I can practically taste you again.

[More moaning and wet sounds are heard]

I’m just dripping all over your cock. How are you doing this to me? Making me into your little puddle.

[You continue to moan even louder]

Wait, wait. Turn me around. On my back. I want to see you when I cum.

And I want to look into your eyes when I make you cum.

[Sfx: Sheets rustling]

Okay, now put it back in---[A moan as he enters you once more]

Come on. Faster again. It would be a shame to start so slow after we’ve already gone so fast.

[You moan as he picks up the pace]

Mmph, fuck. I love a Knight who knows how to follow orders.

[You’re going even faster now]

Yes! Yes! Hold my wrists down. Get as deep as you can.

[He starts pinning you down harder. You love every second]

Look into my eyes. Show me your pleasure.

[Start building to an orgasm]

I---I think I’m going to cum soon.

[You’re getting even closer]

You are too? Okay, let’s do it together.

Well of course you’re going to cum inside me. There’s no other way. I need it.

I need you.

[You’re even closer]

I don’t know how much longer I can take it. Holy shit.

[You’re closer than you’ve ever been]

I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!  
[You’re starting to climax]

Yes! I’m cumming!

We’re cumming!

[You orgasm. Say what comes naturally]

(Catching your breath) Wow. You really know how to treat a Princess.

My legs are shaking like crazy. I cannot control them.

No, don’t be sorry. It’s a good thing [giggle]. You did as I asked. I won’t be able to walk for quite some time.

(Flirty) And seeing as I am unable to walk, I don’t think there’s any reason for me to leave this bed any time soon.

If you can spare the time and energy, why don’t you fuck me again? The night is still young after all.

Perfect.

[You kiss him]


End file.
